


An not so crappy Christmas

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Christmas was crappy Saul Goodman was sick with an cold, and had no one to spend the holidays with. To his surprise Jesse Pinkman came to his rescue, making his Holidays abit better.
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Jesse Pinkman
Kudos: 12





	An not so crappy Christmas

Saul Goodman gazed at the present like it had 2 heads his eyes drifting to the handler of the present which was one Jesse Pinkman. 

"Bitch it's not going to bite or anything. It's not alive"  
The tone was amused Jesse's lips twitching prompting Saul to give an small smile of his own.

"Sorry about that kid jes been along while since I got an Christmas present. Do I get to open it now or is the whole you have to wait until Christmas to open it fiasco".

"Christmas bitch".

"Of course". Saul rolled his eyes but his lips twitched into an tired smile. "Either way I am grateful for the gift kid", the lawyer fumbled with an cloth from his pocket.

"Heh Nnxt!!". Saul's frame shook from the stifled sneeze, he could feel eyes on him prompting him to smile tiredly. "Getting an cold I am afraid". 

Jesse to his surprise felt an need to comfort even show affection to the ill clearly exhausted male. Jesse knew as much as anyone how Walter white could suck the energy out of you.

"So what are you doing for Chrietmas?". Jesse stated suddenly. 

"Watching tv and eatting ice cream". Saul straightened his papers on the desk. "Dont have any family to go to, it's just me".

"You could come to my house for Christmas". Jesse blurted out quickly. 

The room became silent. 

"Jesse you wouldn't want me to come sn ruin your Christmas, especially if I am getting sick". Almost on cue Saul pinched his nose letting out an stifled sneeze body jerking at the force.

"Your coming home with me". Jesse's tone firm his mind made up, "I am not having you be alone on the Holidays. It's slow today obviously". Jesse gestured to his door which nobody even came in the last hour. "Why dont you take off early and will head to my house".

The firm look in Jesse's eyes made Saul not even argue to be honest he didnt exactly wanna be home alone when hes sick. Let alone on the Holiday.

That was just depressing.

Even for him.

"Alright kid I am sold. Dont exactly wanna be alone on the Holidays anyway". Stsnding Saul took off his tie loosening his cuff. When he went to grab some work to take with. Jesse placed an hand on his own.

"No work its Christmas. Leave it here till after the Holidays".

Saul went to protest closing his mouth when Jesse glared at him, he held his hands up in surround. He gestured Jesse to lead the way, grabbing his jacket before they both left the office. But not before saying goodbye and merry Christmas to Francesca.


End file.
